meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bes 1 Van Helsing
Bes 1(VVHF035) was born in September 2010 into the Van Helsing Mob. Her mother was the dominant female Billy and her father was an unknown male, possibly Titan. Her litter-mates included one sister, Besmeaner(VVHF036), and two brothers, Lord Besington(VVHM037) and George Michael(VVHM038). All four pups survived to adulthood. In August 2011 Bes 1 and her brother Lord Besington, along with several other Van Helsing meerkats, were absent from the group. They all eventually reappeared. The next month Lord Besington went roving for the first time. In late 2012 Bes 1 and her sister Besmeaner both started becoming targets for eviction, while George Michael finally started roving in October. In December 2012, Bes 1's sister Besmeaner was Last Seen after being evicted. In February 2013 Bes 1 became pregnant for the first time. However she aborted her litter the following month. After the death of the dominant female Billy on April 18 2013, Bes 1's younger sister Frusciante became the dominant female. Bes 1 continued to be evicted and attract the attention of rovers. In August 2013 Bes 1 became pregnant for the second time, along with Frusciante. However Frusciante aborted her litter. In October 2013 Bes 1 overthrew Frusciante and became the new dominant female. That same month Bes 1 gave birth to her first surviving litter, which included Death(VVHF064), Famine(VVHM065), War(VVHM066) and VVHF067. Bes quickly got pregnant again. In March 2014 she gave birth to her second litter. But her pups were killed by Egg, who was also pregnant at the time. Egg then overthrew Bes 1 and became the dominant female. Bes was evicted from the group and appeared six times but was not allowed to rejoin the mob. The following month Bes was sighted and pregnant. She appeared seven times but again could not rejoin the group. By the next month Bes 1 had clearly lost her litter, yet she still could not join the group. Over the next months Bes frequently appeared near the group but Egg would not let her rejoin. She was isolated from the group for five months before finally being allowed to rejoin in September 2014. In October 2014 the Van Helsing split in two, Bes was a part of the half that did not include the dominant female Egg. The groups reunited the following month and Bes once again was evicted, along with her daughter Death. She and Death both fell pregnant and tried to rejoin Van Helsing. But by 2015 Egg had not let them back in, so the females joined up with Famine to form a new group. High Voltage Bes 1, Death and Famine joined up with two unknown meerkats and formed the High Voltage Mob. In January 2015 Bes 1 gave birth to a single pup, while Death ended up aborting. In March 2015 mother and daughter were both pregnant again. Bes 1 and Death gave birth to a mixed litter of six pups, two of which were predated. Death was evicted from the group but it's still not certain who the dominant meerkats are. Bes 1 was pregnant again in August 2015. Bes 1 was found dead in February 2016, and the mob disintegrated during the same month. Links Van Helsing Mob High Voltage Mob Billy Whiskers Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:High Voltage meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats